


hellfire

by sadz



Category: Justified
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadz/pseuds/sadz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>中文翻译</p>
            </blockquote>





	hellfire

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hellfire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/173417) by [norgbelulah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norgbelulah/pseuds/norgbelulah). 



“我昨晚上捣了马蜂窝，可能有事儿会发生……”

Boyd的手机上闪烁的号码显示为“法警Raylan Givens”,就跟黄页上显示的一模一样。

没错，在结果Raylan递给他的名片那一瞬间Boyd就撕了它，但是他没有扔掉，反而放进了口袋里。

或许是一个出发点不那么正确的小心谨慎使得Boyd保留了名片，但是是Dewey Crowe的愚蠢使得Raylan手机里有了他的号码。现在，Raylan有Boyd的电话号码，还拨通了他的电话。

带有立体声效的铃声使得这个手机比平时听起来还要不耐烦。

“你好，Raylan,”他高兴地接了电话，没理由不高兴。

“我可以告诉你，Boyd，从我离开哈兰还有那个矿井算起这么多年，我从没想过我会打出这种电话。”

尽管现在这个正在发生的交谈有些玩味，Raylan的声音听起来有那么点儿发紧，算不上是焦虑慌张的那种，但听起来他似乎处在某种危险当中。

“你指的是哪种？”

“一个寻求帮助的电话。”

“我很惊讶，Raylan，”Boyd承认，“你不可是那种热衷从不当渠道获取信息的类型。而且，顺便一提，我们上次也就这个问题达成了一致，仅此一次，没有下例。再说你总是拿出那套硬汉警员的作风吓唬我，你就应该表里如一，自己做调查去。还是说，现在有什么我不知晓的紧急状况？”

“跟那些没关系，Boyd,”Raylan急忙回答。通过电话，Boyd还听到了不太平稳的脚步声和沙沙作响的背景音，他跑到树林去了？“我需要……呃，我现在有个小问题……和Bennetts家。”

Boyd没拿电话那只手直接扶住了自己的后脖颈，他实在是不喜欢这个念头——兹要是Raylan Givens觉得他在哈兰镇的法警工作需要什么消息他就能随时随地给自己打电话。他决定直接了当点儿，反正Raylan也一直很欣赏他这点。“我不能掺和这件事，Raylan。我是认真的。我要考虑自己的声誉。我不能什么都给你，这对我很危险，对Ava也很危险。”

“不，不，”Raylan说，“抱歉，我应该早就说因为……嗯，是Bennetts导致的问题。”Raylan的停顿犹豫让Boyd不得不注意起来，似乎这家伙不知道自己应该怎么说话。

“你还好吗？”

“我正在告诉你。我下车的时候他们把我打晕了。我本来是想问问McCready支票的事儿。但是Dickie直接把我从脑后敲晕了，还……”

“难道你现在不应该跟你头儿说这件事儿吗？”

Raylan没停话茬似乎没听到Boyd的插话，“当我醒来时，他们强喂了我什么东西，然后把我扔到了后门外头，他们都走了。我的手机、枪、车钥匙都在。我给Art打了电话，告诉他发生了什么以及我没什么问题，但是我需要自己开车去趟医院，检查下我的脑袋确定没事。”

“那你为什么还打给我？”Boyd有个不好的预感，Raylan的声音听起来不太对劲，似乎在组织语言上费了他很大工夫，语调也模糊不清，一个字一个字的蹦出来。他听上去可不是什么“没问题”的样子。

“我相信这是由字母顺序决定的。不过，现在，我-我也搞不清了。我……找不到自己的车了。”随后电话里传来树叶唰唰作响的声音，然后Raylan似乎被什么绊倒了，说了句脏话，又重新掌握了平衡。“他们把我扔到树林后，就松绑了。我以为我……我应该能回到车里的，但是我……”

“靠，Raylan，你知道他们给你下的什么药吗？”

“我以为没什么大不了的，但是，Mag，操……她说什么让我今天晚上不能搅局，然后Dickie就往我嘴里倒了什么东西，辣的有一拼。说是地狱之火，还说我会一直烧到明天早上。”

“完了，Raylan。”Boyd倒吸一口气，他的心快跳出嗓子眼了，出乎意料之快也不受欢迎至极。“你在高地没有家人。我有，我听说过。你现在真的不应该再站起来了。”

他听到Raylan笑了起来，“我现在已经不是了。”

愿主谅解，Boyd只犹豫了一会儿就脱口而出，“我去接你，别动，你知道你自己在哪儿吗？”

“在防火墙边上，我能看到Mags的商店。”

那已经是Harlan的最远处了，他没法开口让Ava或者Raylan的已经变成寡妇的前妻帮忙。Raylan八成也撑不到他老爸或者Helen阿姨赶过来，若是等Raylan的朋友们也就是法警赶到的话也九成九直接追究Bennetts家族的正在着手的阴谋诡计了。

“你肯定是在Bennetts家领地的边上了。”Boyd说，想起那里离他老爸很久以前买下的地方也不远。他基本上很可定他和Raylan曾经在那儿喝Moonshine一路喝到Audrey’s。“我马上开车过去，你千万别走动，好吗？Raylan?”

“好。”

Ava用奇怪的目光一直注视着他关上手机再塞到口袋里整个过程，“怎么了？”他问，虽然他知道她在想什么。

“你觉得这明智吗？和那个人搅和在一起……就现在？”她的眉毛优雅地抬起提出了疑问，Boyd看着她实在是想象不出为什么在哈兰镇能有如此尤物。

 

“他没法找其他人，Ava。我不认为他现在足够清醒再去求助于他人了，如果他还有其他朋友的话。而且，我记得你当初再他调查我兄弟死亡时你也没能不和Raylan Givens搅和在一起。”他们还没有，当然，挑明Ava和法警在当时当地的关系与具体情况，以及他兄弟的死因，但是他现在实在是没那个好心情去回答别人对他此时此地所作出的决定的质疑。

Ava不赞同地看了他一眼，但是没再多说。在其他情形下，她可能不会这么漠不关心，但是现在，他知道她只是在害怕别人发现那笔钱这样她就会彻底失去了自己的房子。自我保存存在于每个个体的灵魂当中，Boyd过去的经验就是这么告诉他的。

他拿上钥匙，说，“最好别等我了。”

她挥挥手，回答，“只要你不把那个人带回来，我不在乎他现在是什么鬼德行。”

*

半个小时后，Boyd到了防火墙附近。他马上抄近道向目的地走去，但是等看到Raylan后，他开始放慢脚步，Raylan靠在一个老橡树上，在防火墙的远端。

这家伙看起来糟糕透了。皮肤苍白病态，在这种冷天里却汗流浃背，他的眼睛也合着，看起来他很不舒服。

Boyd的太姑妈曾警告她的太侄辈们，如果你给一个男人尝上一口地狱之火，这个人在夜晚就会看到恶魔。常识上讲只需少许计量再加上可引发高烧的引子就能引起谵妄、精神错乱长达六到八个小时。

这些时间足够Bennetts家族引开DEA和法警们，但是他们太业余了。如果Raylan Givens的存在，这个上帝赐予联邦法警系统的神圣礼物，真的有那么大能力可以影响到Bennetts家族的大聚会、交易或者抢夺，甚至是什么可怜兮兮的小阴谋。

他们给自己的证人留下了手机。如果他们真以为Raylan不会打电话的话，那他们真是愚蠢极了。就算Raylan记不清他看见了什么，肯塔基州的每个执法部门也都知道该顺着什么线索往下查了。

Boyd给这帮家族贴上业余者的标签后，又咒骂了一番顺便看着Raylan的奋力挣扎。这人头靠在巨大的树干上，那个荒唐的标志性帽子不见了。他的眼神有些飘忽，从一棵树转移到另一棵树上，Boyd不能肯定他是在警惕潜在危险还是之似乎没法集中注意力。

“Raylan，”Boyd叫了一声，从树丛中走出来，在离Raylan倒地十英寸左右的地方停了下来。

Raylan似乎被他惊醒了，在那种情况下还能迅速拔出枪，出乎Boyd预料。

Boyd立刻僵住举起双手，“Raylan，”他冷静地说，“我是Boyd，听见了吗，请把那东西放下。”

Raylan一脸茫然的表情表要么他没认出Boyd要么他不知道为什么Boyd来这儿。他的呼吸很费劲，听起来有些绝望、痛苦。Raylan警惕地眯眼看向Boyd身后的树丛，似乎把他全部的知识和安全常识都压在那上面了。

“Raylan，我来这儿是为了帮助你。你记得发生什么了吗？”Boyd把声音放柔和，虽然他现在离一个举枪的男人只有咫尺之遥了。

Raylan举枪的手开始发抖，他的嘴唇动了下，似乎想说话但忘记了怎么组织语言。他往常的盯人眼神开始发散，似乎越来越像是恐惧的眼神了。

“Raylan，我请求你。”Boyd依然在慢慢靠近，逐渐把手放下来，伸向Raylan正在发抖的那只手。“你正在举着一个对他人会造成危险的武器，尤其是对我，如果你不把它立刻放下的话。”

Boyd现在离Raylan只有一寸的距离，Raylan的眉毛拧到了一块儿，射向二十寸以外的目光总算撤了回来，他似乎正强迫自己说话，“我打给了……Art，”他说，目光巡视着Boyd的脸庞，努力回想着。“没找到车……”

“对。然后你打给了我……字母顺序，记得吗？我现在要带你去医院，Raylan。我看得出来你有些不舒服。”看起来拿当前形势开玩笑的幽默还没从Boyd身上消失，但是他也不知道拿什么词才能正确形容当前的状况。

“不，”Raylan喊道，眼睛瞪着，用一股不知从哪来的力量又举起枪来。“不能……医院，去……”他眨了眨眼，看起来他没法把词按着正确的语序说出来。

“好的，”Boyd回答，再次举起手来，以Raylan现在的情况来看，他真是在找死。“那至少让我送你回家。不去医院。这没问题。但是你需要躺下来。你需要喝些水。”如果法警同志真的开枪，Boyd也不知道该怎么办，所以他只能尽量不让Raylan变得焦虑。“听起来不错吧？躺下来？”

一个小小指涉放松的提议就让Raylan几近倒下，他拿枪的手落在了地上就像是瞬间失去了力量。Boyd抓紧时机几步迈到Raylan身边，冲着Raylan跪在地面的落叶上。他总算能好好看看他了。

Boyd的手指轻轻拂过Raylan颤抖的手，“和我来，Raylan。”他温柔地说。

Raylan突然把身体扭向一边，他的双眼突然清明了许多，表情也变成了困惑。

“Boyd Crowder？”Raylan把头侧向一边询问。他看着手里的枪，完全不知道是怎么那东西怎么跑到了自己手里，随后别回枪套里。“我给你打电话了？”

“是，”Boyd用一个温暖的微笑回答，然后在脑海里贴了个纸条提醒自己一会儿别忘了把那把枪的保险给关上。“半个小时你给我打了电话。我现在送你回家，Raylan。听起来怎么样？”

当Boyd的手指靠近到Raylan的肘部，正要把枪拔出来时，Raylan突然间使劲抓住Boyd的双臂，暴力因子又一瞬间笼罩在了他身上，用怀疑的目光审视Boyd。

他慢慢张开嘴，小心翼翼地组织词汇，“Boyd，我不太清楚现在到底发生了什么，这让我感觉很操蛋。我……我从来没有这么害怕过……”

Raylan的声音逐渐减小，但是Boyd明白。Boyd记得那天，在他们头盔上的探照灯映射下，Raylan脸色苍白，双眼惊恐，震动地壳的力量也同时在震动到了他们二人的灵魂底部。

“我明白，”Boyd回答，“我明白那很可怕。Mags Bennett给你下了很糟糕的药。你不记得了？”

Raylan摇摇头，困惑地开口，“为什么她要这么做？”他听起来好像他真的一点儿都不明白。

“那不重要，Raylan。你现在发烧了，非常糟糕的那种高烧。让我带你回家。”Raylan的试图挣脱让Boyd握紧了手中的臂膀。

Raylan继续摇头，“我没法思考了，”他呢喃道，“我都不记得给你打电话了。为什么我不打给Art？为什么我应该相信你？”怀疑重新占据了Raylan的目光，这种怀疑从那天在他兄弟桌边Raylan拔出枪指向Boyd开始就再也没被Boyd消除过一丁点。

“你怀疑我？在这件事上？你真的认为给你下药然后把你扔进树林里是我的做事风格，Raylan？还是说你觉得这值得我那些宝贵时间？”

“我不知道，Boyd，”Raylan的声音听起来越来越虚弱，越来越小。“我的脑袋很疼。”他看上去快崩溃了，摇着头，似乎想努力振作起来。

“Raylan，听我说，”Boyd伸手勾住Raylan的脖子，强迫他看向自己的眼睛。“Art没有来是因为你是这么跟他说的。你说你能照顾好自己。”

“那……听起来确实像我说的。”Raylan嘟囔地回答。

“是的，的确是。而且，我对上帝他老人家发誓，我真的不知道为什么你会给我打电话当你觉得自己处理不了这个的时候。但是你打了。所以你能信任我么？只需要接下来的八个小时，然后我们就可以恢复如初。”

Raylan没有回答，但他任由Boyd拉住他还扶着站了起来。他真是彻底失去了平衡，完全靠在Boyd身上。自从Raylan变成他们之中高个的那个后还从没发生过这种情况。不过，这个Boyd完全可以处理。

“你的帽子呢，Raylan？”Boyd探向Raylan枪套时问道，试图绕开Raylan瘦长的胳膊。

“留在车里了，我觉得是。你拿我的枪做什么？”他眯眼看向Boyd的手。

“卸掉弹夹，”Boyd边说边做，打开开关，“或许如果你把帽子戴着，它还能保护下你的脑子，我们就不会落得如此下场了。你可以把枪带着，但是，不能有子弹。”Boyd把枪塞回到枪套里。

Raylan现在的表情就像是吃了苦胆一样一脸厌恶，“凭什么不能？”

“不到三分钟之前，你正举着这把打开保险的枪指着我，Ralan。你现在状态不太好，我的朋友，我也不想我们当中的任何一个在Benetts家族的领地上挨上一枪以满足他们嗜血闹剧的癖好。”

在Boyd回答的同时两人开始走动起来，Boyd注意到Raylan正看向他，表情困惑。

“你他妈到底在说什么呢，Boyd？”很明显，Raylan没法理解Boyd刚才说的话，似乎他正脑袋清醒，记忆良好一样。

“算了，”Boyd叹口气，被自己现在能如此生气而气得不愿多说，“现在别再问任何问题了，我们或许可以好过点儿。”

*

Raylan体贴地闭上嘴，直到他们到了他那个空荡的旅馆房间，面前也摆上了一杯水。

“你要留下？”Raylan不解的看向Boyd——这人脱下了夹克扔到了椅子上。

Boyd从Raylan小厨房的柜子里拿了一个瓶子，然后把水池边的一条毛巾。那是瓶肯塔基出产的波旁酒，他给自己倒了三指深，坐了下来。

“我不能留你一个人，不是吗?”

Raylan揉了揉额头，“考虑到……他们给我灌的药？”

“嗯~嗯”，Boyd边喝酒边赞同的哼了一声。那玩意真不错，他也跟Raylan赞美了一下。

“那你就整晚坐在那儿然后喝我的酒？”

“我还要确保你不会伤到自己。我之前告诉过你，地狱之火可不是什么街边货，我的太姑妈——”

Raylan哼了一下，“你过去还跟我说老家伙们经常会把松脂油当做漱口水，漱完还会吐在马桶里，虽然最后还得他们自己把马桶疏通。”

“是的，Raylan，”Boyd继续解释，“老不死的乡下人，可不像你们矿区的城里人。但是那位女士知道自己的绝活，她总会说尝一口地狱之火就会让一个疲惫的男人清醒上好几个小时，但是如果给他一勺子，那就会把他烤干。这个人会看到你不愿意去相信的景象。我现在只是想说服你，你应该去医院。”

“地狱之火，”Raylan重复地念叨，就像他第一次听到这个词，“这不是你过去传教时最反对的吗？”他盯着自己的杯子，而不是举起来喝上一口。不过，Boyd还不认为自己可以照顾到落得亲自给Raylan灌水的地步。

“不，Raylan，”Boyd回答，“是地狱之火带来的威胁与诅咒劝告人群走上正途。你知道的。”Boyd没拿酒杯的那只手揉了揉眼睛。

Boyd能发觉到自己的耐心在减少，不只是因为Raylan和他烧昏头的问题。他坚持正途的信念愈发褪减，这早在参与抢劫矿井之前就开始了。为了维持这种单调生活的努力，缺少了之前他对主的强烈信念，正愈发压垮他，他说话的时候，他重整上路的时候，他喝那些该死的波旁酒的时候。

在他最终沦落到和那些狡猾的矿工们密谋抢劫并试图谋杀他人的这个地步，他麻木的脑袋总算被吓醒了。

Raylan总是称他们为“不法之徒”。这个用词一听就像从Raylan嘴里冒出来的，总能让Boyd笑出来。他们还是小孩儿时并不总在一起玩儿，他们的父亲合作时总是猜疑对方，但是当他们合作时，Boyd记得Raylan总是喜欢玩儿警察小偷的游戏，或者牛仔与印第安人。Raylan每次扮演正义与真相的使者时总是那么拿手，而对Boyd来说演坏人也不是难事。

或许这就是为什么他发现自己无法对那个幼稚的、没有任何可信度的抢劫计划说不，因为如果不这样他就没了生活的盼头。这也就是为什么当Ava问他为什么他同意的时候，他不想告诉她，当然，金钱很诱惑，但是可以玩场游戏才是真正的回报。

当他的仇恨已经消失，他的追随者已经被消灭，他的父亲深埋于地下，他还算什么罪犯？一个自由的罪犯，他猜。只要他高兴做什么都可以，除了那些不能给他乐趣的。

很显然，他还有些问题等待处理。

过去，完全可以确定，他至少是个矿工，直到某些更好的事情发生。如同Raylan说的那样，他的四十岁完全活岔了，只有一个主动成为寡妇的弟媳可以称之为亲戚，还有一个法警勉强算为某种程度上的朋友，一个他不可避免地搞操蛋了，但无论如何还是的朋友。在他最终被拷上之前他也真的努力为他们的友谊做到最好了。

他抬头看向Raylan，这人沮丧的靠在床头，已空的酒杯被放在了床头柜上，肮脏的双手交叉放在脑后。

“来，”Boyd说，重新拾掇起自己的力气和耐心，“你现在需要一个冷水澡。”

*

他们达成个协议，除非真的需要Boyd，Boyd不能进卫生间，Raylan现在看上去似乎能搞定自己。不过，Raylan还是被迫答应只要Boyd叫他的名字，他就得回应，以及Boyd不需要允许就可以进入卫生间如果他认为事情有恙。

Boyd拉来个椅子挨在卫生间门旁边。他坐了下来，双肘撑在膝盖上。他正摇晃着酒杯当他透过水声听到Raylan似乎掉了什么东西还咒骂了几句。

他听见Raylan长哼了一声，还有塑料撞击瓷砖的声音。

“你没事吧，Raylan？”Boyd叫道。

“我不会回去的，”Raylan立刻大声吼了回去，他的声音掺杂着恐惧，Boyd能听辨出来，就跟刚才在防火墙时一样。

“什么？”Boyd坐直，不确定Raylan的话是不是算回答了他的问题。他探进脑袋，瞥见Raylan光着身子可怜兮兮地缩在水花之下。Boyd倒不觉得尴尬，年轻时他该看的都看过了。“你在说什么，你不想回去？”

“我说了，我不会回去的，Boyd。我是认真的，我不在乎Arlo说什么那是我唯一可以干的除了卖毒品。我会找到别的活的。我会离开这该死的哈兰如果必须的话。”他仰头看向Boyd，期待着什么答案，那种不信任的目光，从他作为法警回到肯塔基后中眼神里开始出现的，现在已经彻底不见踪影。

“你觉得今天发生什么了，Raylan？”Boyd呼吸加重，死死地握住门框。

“我知道发生什么了，Boyd。天。”Raylan翻了个白眼，脸庞有点发红，估计是因为发烧，但是那表情和他以前觉得Boyd是个白痴时露出的一模一样。“我们差点死了，为了什么？为了每小时几块钱去公司的小卖部里买饮料（Kool-Aid）？我他妈再也不会干这个了。”

Boyd不得不转头看向别处，这样Raylan就看不到他脸上正在浮现的惊恐表情。他知道谵妄会引起一个人的时空错乱，但是他可没想到……这个。

那就是他们二人开始分道扬镳的时刻。

当他们被困在黑暗之中长达六个小时，踏出矿井的那一刻，他们的爸爸在等着他们。当煤矿塌方发生之后，家属被立刻召集到了现场。从那个鬼地方出来后，Raylan盯着Arlo就像盯着恶魔一样。他紧紧攥住Boyd的手，比他在灯泡全灭之后还要用力，但是只有那么一瞬间，因为他们马上就分开了，不出意料。

Boyd当时没有回头看，但是这么多年他一直希望自己回头了。因为当他下一次去上班时，他看见Raylan上交了一封信，还冲他坏坏地笑了一下，像个牛仔一样压了下自己的棒球帽，然后，矿车带着Boyd回到了黑暗之中。

当Boyd再次见到Raylan时，二十年过去了。当Raylan再次踏上矿井的土地时，又一年过去了，只为了看Boyd。这样看起来，Boyd却似乎从没远离过。

这是个本该发生的对话，如果当时二人继续待在一起。如果他们向家人说情直接去Audrey's，或者直接跑到树林里。

Boyd踏进满是水蒸气的浴室，坐在马桶上，双手紧张地握住手中的被子。“你不需要回去，Raylan。我知道我们之前从没谈过这个，但是你不需要再回到过去，不要因为我这么做。Harlan对你来说从来不是个好地方，那个矿井也是。”

Raylan双眼透露出的放松让人不忍直视。当时对他来说到底有多艰难在没人支持他的情况下去做出那个离开的决定？

Raylan在水流下胡撸了一把头发，有点儿紧张地挠着自己的后脑勺，这是个他多年前就养成的习惯Boyd再熟悉不过。Raylan的笑容有些试探，“如果我离开……去莱克星敦，或者其他地方……你愿意和我一起吗，Boyd？”

Boyd闭上双眼，慢慢地呼出一口气，小心翼翼地把后悔隐藏在声音之下，回答道，“我不觉得我可以，Raylan。我很抱歉。对我来说已经太晚了……总是太晚了。”他站了起来，把杯子里的酒喝干。Boyd发现困惑的神情又重新回到了Raylan的脸上，一只手还扶着自己的脑门。“站起来出来吧，”Boyd说，“把你自己擦开，然后我们把你弄回床上，好吗？”

Raylan按着指示做了，一点儿没有抵抗，也没再多说。但是Boyd很怀疑，他们八成又会立刻重回到那些黑暗、槽糕的黑暗回忆之中了，沐浴在Mag的地狱之火当中。

*

Raylan看上去似乎意识到自己说了或者做了什么奇怪的事。Boyd尽量掩饰住自己的震惊，但是他发现Raylan当他穿短裤和T恤的时候已经注意到了。

“试试休息一阵儿，”Boyd说，试图让声音听起来没那么发紧，“你需不需要毯子？”

Raylan在床边停下，低头盯着，仿佛眼前是万丈深渊。“我不知道，”他的声音听起来他觉得自己应该知道。

Boyd大跨步走过去，“好吧，那我们把它拉开，然后你待会儿再决定需不需要。快进来。”他拉开毯子的动作很不耐烦。

Raylan小心翼翼地躬下身躺到床垫上去，慢慢伸直身体。但那实在是太明显了，他看上去很不舒服，并且眼睛一直盯着Boyd拉过椅子靠到之前厨房桌子旁边的墙壁。

“我确定我肯定会没事的，Boyd。你没必要留下来。”他说，可是他的声音中一丝动摇还是出卖了他。他听起来就像个孩子，明知道黑夜不会伤害他，却依然要求留下夜灯。

“我确定你会有事的，Raylan。你都不记得之前发生什么了。总得有人留下。”

没等Raylan组织好语言回话，一则震动从房间的另一边传来。是Raylan的手机，而Raylan的表现就像是他根本就不知道那个该死的噪音是什么。

Boyd从Raylan的牛仔裤里掏出那个手机，接了电话，“Raylan Givens的电话。”

意料之中，Art Mullen有些沙哑的声音传来，“这里是联邦法警警长Art Mullen，请问我在和谁通话？我的手下呢？”

“Raylan没事，Mullen警长。好吧，总的来说没事。你正在和Boyd Crowder通话，顺便说一句。”Boyd看向Raylan，他正半躺着靠在床头，表情疑惑。

“Boyd？”Art听上去很明显没把疑虑隐藏好，“你他妈在那儿干嘛？操，你们到底在哪儿？”

“我把Raylan送回他的住处，因为他给我打了电话寻求帮助。Bennett那一家子显然给他下了药，已经引起高烧了。Raylan现在感觉有点儿飘忽。”

“好吧，靠。现在，至少对我来说，那个听起来得送到医院去解决。为什么你不把他送到那儿？”

Boyd决定离开房间再接着讲电话，装作Raylan没在听还是挺费神的。不过他只是站在门外，依然留只眼睛透过门缝盯着屋里的状况。Raylan已经彻底躺倒在床上，还有头砸了几下枕头，看上去独自一人的他确实更自在。“他很固执，不愿意去，当时他手里还握着枪，”Boyd的声音有些僵硬，“我想还是听他的，谨慎行事。”

Art叹了口气，听上去就像个长久被此折磨的老友兼上司，“我可以推测你最后成功把他缴械了？”

“我成功了，”Boyd回答。

“好吧，我是不知道为什么他会给你打电话。你需要我派人过去接班吗？这里的状况……还算可以。”

Boyd犹豫了，毕竟他是头回碰见这种奇怪的事情，但是话说回来他知道自己力所能及。“我不太肯定那样做是不是明智。Raylan之前……出现了过去的幻觉。他可能没法认出同时或者朋友，如果他们突然出现在这里的话。”

“好吧，老天爷，Boyd。你确定他不需要看医生？”

“我听说过这种药物的后果，虽然我没有亲眼见过。我的太姑妈从没提过需要住院，或者造成什么永久性伤害，只是谵妄，欢聚。高烧会在几个小时后消退。如果烧没退，或者事情不太对劲，我保证会带他去医院，或者马上电话通知你。”

Art的不确定似乎马上就要脱口而出，但最终他还是嘟囔着说，“两个都做，如果你愿意的话，Crowder先生。以及，谢谢你，照顾我的手下警员。”

“不用谢，Mullen先生。我确信Raylan明早会立刻联系你。”Boyd说完，结束通话。

当Boyd进屋后，Raylan看着他，摸了摸自己的额头，抿了下嘴问道，“Art生我气了？”

Boyd好奇地侧头说，“为什么Art会生你的气，Raylan？”

“我觉得好像发生了什么事情，但是我记不起来了。也许这就是为什么我醉成这样。还有，为什么他会和你通话，而不是我？我不知道……”他的声音越来越小。现在他射向Boyd的眼神认为Boyd明了自己刚才提出的所有问题。

Boyd把手机放到Raylan的五斗橱上，坐回到椅子里，拿起波旁酒。“我知道这不会有什么不一样，但我还是要再说一次。你没醉，Raylan。你现在在发高烧。而Art没有生气，他只是关心。你没做什么错事，什么糟糕的事情都没有发生，除了你现在跟病秧子一样，好吗？我会留在这里直到你清醒后重拾自我。你可以相信我说的。”

“你说得好像我不知道你的话的价值一样。”Raylan说，但是闭上了眼睛好像他最终选择了相信Boyd。

Boyd举杯猛灌了一口，想着自己的话。

“你每次做保证都搞得惊天动地，”Raylan之前也这么说过，“怎么每次到头来你只能做到一半？”

19岁的Boyd Crowder没法给他一个答案。二十年后，当他被Raylan扔到监狱后，Boyd才醒悟到他只是个半途而废的人，每次当他努力成为一种遵守诺言无畏神灵的男人时，他只能做到一半。另一半，他能说服几乎所有人他没有违背诺言直到没人再在乎。

每当Boyd放弃遵守诺言的时候，Raylan总是第一个发现的，远远早于其他人，这以前总是让Boyd感到恼怒。但是，现在，这个天赋将陷Raylan于危险境地。Boyd不知道怎么在他面前隐藏，他也不知道怎么改变自己。天知道他这次付出了多少努力，但是在那一丁点诱惑面前他还是放弃了。

变幻莫测是他的天性，如同探寻真相是Raylan的一样。

“我们到底怎么落得现在这个地步，Raylan？”

Raylan转过头，慵懒地笑着，揉了下脸，“是私酿酒。”他回答，还固执地觉得自己喝高了。

Boyd皱眉，“我保留意见。”

他又给自己倒了一杯波旁，想着自己至少可以守住今晚的诺言。

*

他们沉默了很长时间，Raylan试图休息。毫无意外，Raylan总是没法镇定下来，他翻来覆去还冲着床哼唧了几次。Boyd在屋里来回踱步了一会儿，给Raylan倒了杯水，还接了一大碗水另外拿了条毛巾放在床头柜上。他把椅子挪得离床更近些，然后又开始慢慢独饮，一小口一小口的，盯着墙。

忽然，他意识到Raylan已经好几分钟没动静了，便扭头看向床，发现法警同志正盯着他看，还翘起嘴角笑得机灵的像只狐狸。

“我知道你想干嘛，Boyd Crowder.”Raylan说，声音沙哑。他扭了扭身体，虽然四肢没动，但他不知怎么的就成功支起头颈好让自己能直视Boyd。那是他的执法审判眼神，高烧之下依然没有动摇半分，“我知道你打的什么算盘。”

但是Raylan不知道，至少不是现在，他的脑子现在都转不过弯来。

Raylan所知甚少，矿上到底发生什么，Boyd为什么决定参与抢劫，或是Ava的参与，Raylan根本就不知道。

Raylan不知道Boyd有多想从矿井收回他付出的那些汗水、鲜血与泪水，这些从他那里带走，从他的家庭里带走，也从Raylan那里带走的东西。他会连本带利地收回，他会像个英雄一样地凯旋。他不在乎与新纳粹分子同流合污，不在乎与贪婪之人、阴谋论者、还是什么蠢蛋合作共事，只要这些为他换来光荣的胜利，让他品尝到复仇的甜美滋味。但他不得不承认，这一切不过是他为自己编织出的一则虚幻又绝望的谎言。

Raylan什么都不知道，至少无法确定。而Boyd也不会在他面前表露一分。

“你知道些什么，Raylan Givens？”Boyd回应。

Raylan露出了微笑，“我知道你为树林里的那些家伙做祷告不仅仅是为了拯救他们的灵魂。”

Boyd发出了一个短促的笑声，“那我是为了什么，Raylan？如果不是为了拯救他们被谴责的灵魂？”

“你在策划爆炸性的大动作。”Raylan的头重重落到枕头上，似乎他再也撑不住自己可怜的脑袋瓜了。

Boyd有点儿同情他，伸手沾湿了毛巾，搭在Raylan的额头上。Raylan立刻靠向凉爽的湿润，发出了渴望的呻吟声。Boyd摇摇头，咕哝了一句，“这可不是什么新闻。只要我在一个地方呆久了，总有东西会爆炸。”

现在，轮到Raylan笑出声，但是这个沙哑破碎的笑声没能缓解这个悲伤的一刻。

*

一个半小时的寂静过去后，Raylan又开始呻吟，惊醒了Boyd的遐想。Raylan抬起的手肘撞到了床头柜的杯子，杯子只差那么一毫米就要掉到地板上。

“我死了吗?”Raylan问，张开双眼，直直地看向Boyd。他的眼神灼热，却诡异地面无表情。

Boyd动了动，揉了下自己睡眼惺忪的眼睛，“不，Raylan。你没有死，这里只是一个比喻上的地狱。你病了，高烧很快会退的，至少我这么觉得。”

现在这个情形很有趣，Raylan似乎能完全忽视掉Boyd所说的话。通常情况下，他是很好的听众，总是愿意倾听Boyd吐露心声。现在，他只顾着自己说话。“你曾经问过我，我将怎么面对光辉之日*？那个我将面临最终审判的日子。”

Boyd几乎记不起来了; 那一阵儿他跟着了魔一样恨不得给每个愿意倾听的人传教，现在他却根本分不清他都和谁说了什么。但是他记得那天，当Raylan第一次来找他询问线索，他想起来了法警是如何回答的。

“那是个很重要的问题。”Boyd说。

Boyd从没觉得谁的光辉之日会真的有一丝光辉，但他很惊讶他所说的能对Raylan造成这么大的影响，以至于他现在还能考虑这个问题。

好吧，他想这回该轮到他让Raylan吐露心声了。

“现在，你看，”Raylan开始使用他最擅长的开场白，但是这次没了那些标志性动作。“当我拔枪对准一个男人，或者女人，我总会确保自己是为了正义才开枪。一向如此。但，只有我，与圣灵、圣子知道我在想什么。是我的欲望、我的意念让对手拔出他的枪，是这个让我下了地狱。我想让他们做，我想让他们去死。每次都是。”

他的表情没有变化，没有讽刺或幽默出现在他的眼神里，他没有扯动嘴角试图讥笑也没有侧过头做出任何示意。Boyd从眼前这稳重的表情看出这就是他认识的Raylan Givens。

“那将会让我被狱火煎烤，就像现在一样。”他费劲力气抬起双手一路蹭着头发总算放到了后颈处，支起了本应由早已痛苦不堪的肌肉支撑的头颅。

Boyd看着觉得自己的脖子也吱嘎响了一声，明天肩颈一定会疼的像个欲求不满的婊子。“你那次面对我时真的想拔枪吗？我们坐在Ava餐桌的时候。”他早就懒得数Raylan举枪对他的次数了，但是第一次似乎是最重要的一个。

“你确定我没死?”Raylan回道，他被疼痛折磨的脸上露出一丝笑容，“真的挺像我的死后世界，你是属于我的那个终极魔鬼*。”

“我确定，Raylan。”Boyd把脸埋到手掌里，手指伸到了头发里。

当他再次看向Raylan的时候，这个男人已经躺平了回去，好像他的眼神可以穿过天花板直视星空。当他开口时，他所说之话饱含思虑，“如果我说我从没希望你死，你会觉得我在撒谎吗？即使我知道你会对我举枪？你会为自己是个例外而感到奇怪吗？”

“你说过你是为致命一击而瞄准。”Boyd听到自己开始说话，眼下他清楚Raylan没那力气去捏造什么故事，虽然这家伙在重要时刻也会撒谎。

Raylan挣扎着再次抬起头，几缕发丝落了下来，让他看起来多了几分男孩子气，和他刺耳的话语形成鲜明对比，“和习惯抗争可不容易，尤其是在你被如此训练了二十年的情况下。我是为了杀你才举枪瞄准的，Boyd，但是我从没想过要这么做。”

“为什么？”有那么些日子，他倒是希望Raylan真的想杀他。或许如果Raylan真的想这么做也早就成功了。也许这样所有的事情都不会再这么糟糕。

这回Raylan是真的露出了微笑，就和他的回答一样睿智而真诚，“我们一起下过矿。”

Boyd回了一个微笑，想起Raylan也对Ava这么说过，在他躺在她的地板上等待死亡之时。

从那时起他就意识到Raylan很喜欢用就这句话指代他们二人之间的关系。既不是用来对局外人解释矿工们之间的连结，也不打算说明他们曾经有多亲密。

他知道如今相比其他罪犯Raylan对他持有更少的藐视，因为他们曾经被困在矿下，生活、工作、等死整整一年，尤其是那恐怖的六个小时。Raylan愿意聆听Boyd在说什么，是因为他们曾经进出于对方的车、屋子，当他们偶尔想回家的时候；是因为他们空闲的时候都搞过相同的几个女孩儿；也因为他们的爸爸都是同一种类型的人。

但是这些都没有阻止Raylan拔出枪朝他射发一枚子弹，也没有让法警同志为他在法律面前动摇，他也只告诉知道他们历史的人他和Boyd曾经有多紧密。Boyd猜测他二十年的缺席对维持友谊来说的确有点儿太长。所以，当Boyd和Raylan在一起时，Boyd的确觉得会有些陌生，他无法准确的分辨出哪些是他曾经的感受哪些是他现在的感受。

看，对Boyd来说，一句“我们曾经一块儿下过矿”不能涵盖所有，但是他还是露出微笑，对Raylan说他需要更多的休息。

*glorious day, eternal tormentor 个人感觉是宗教词汇，但是拜托专业翻译的朋友查找了一下，术语库里貌似没有，只在语料库里找到了类似的对应。如果大家知道确切中文对应的话，请告知我！万分感谢！

*

Raylan又折腾了一会儿，总算睡了过去。但是Boyd知道他睡不长久。这种高烧不可能让人偷得美觉。没过一会儿，Raylan的身体开始抽搐，随后醒了过来，Boyd只能奋力压住才使得Raylan没有掉下床。

当Raylan看见Boyd时，他的眼神惊恐万分，表情交杂着困惑与害怕。“坏了……是什么……有事要发生，Boyd。”他喊叫起来，紧紧抓住Boyd的衣袖。他摇着头似乎想清醒，但是恐惧没有驱散迷雾。“到底发生什么？”Raylan的声音嘶哑、颤抖，音量大的可怕。

Boyd握住Raylan的手腕，这是他唯一能握到的地方，“没有坏事要发生，”Boyd尝试稳住Raylan，“没事的，Raylan，你只是病了。会过去的，我保证。”

Boyd知道自己的话听起来没有那么空洞无物，但是他能看出来Raylan不这么想。

Raylan开始摇头，以一种最简单的方式表明他的否认。他的脑子和身体都在拒绝Boyd所说的事实。

“我觉得身体里就像着火了，Boyd。”Raylan呢喃道，“而且它一直烧一直烧，里面烧的什么都没了。我的肺已经成了余烬。我没法呼吸了……太烧了。为什么这么热？”

Boyd伸手绕过Raylan去够那条湿毛巾，Raylan的身体一直在倾斜，他似乎在努力和脑子里的痛感做斗争。“你发烧了，Raylan。都会过去的。我们只能等它过去……再等等。”

Raylan忽然使劲捂住自己的耳朵，Boyd心下一沉。“那是什么？”Raylan哭喊起来，“你听见了吗？”

Boyd知道那要开始了。

他们当时听到了第一声响动，立刻沿着隧道拼了命地逃跑，紧紧地握着对方，推着、拉着对方前进。他们是矿工里年纪最轻的，他们的动作更快。当他们听到隧道顶部水管断裂的那一声后，立刻后退到隧道壁边上，眼看着头顶上的支撑板和泥土落了下来。他们的呼吸急促，两人紧紧地贴到侧壁。Raylan，老天啊，Raylan他开始尖叫起来。

Boyd记得当时Raylan的表情，现在它又重新出现在眼前，时间改变了容颜但是那深深的恐惧依然如同当初。他甚至能听到矿工头子在喊，“快制住那个男孩！”

Boyd的心跳因为刚才的逃跑和现在的害怕开始加速，他以为地球开始在他脚底裂开。Raylan的手颤抖得无法在握住任何东西。他一直在哭喊，没有害怕的泪水，只有绝望的声音回荡在矿尘之中。

Raylan现在就是如此，呼吸急促，一直重复着话语，“我没法，我没法，Boyd，我真的没法……别来这个。”他开始歇斯底里地喊叫起来，用尽力气，尖叫一声接一声，直到稀薄的空气和片刻的安全变得越来越支离破碎。

“让他闭嘴，”有个人喊了起来，Boyd看见一丝光亮晃了过去，他愤怒地朝来源挥去，随后立刻转身看向Raylan。

然后，在偶尔光亮的黑暗中，在其他矿工的愤怒吼叫里，Boyd双手紧紧捧住Raylan的脸，说道，求你了，努力冷静下来，如果Arlo Givens和哈兰镇高中都没能搞垮Raylan，一个该死的矿井也做不到。

他还说，如果Bo Crowder和他的那一帮流氓地痞没能干掉Boyd，活在哈兰这个鬼地方也没要了他的命，那他就不会迈出这个隧道除非Raylan和他一起。

“我们一起进来，我们一起走出去，”Boyd曾这么说过，他努力掰开Raylan紧握的拳头，随后立刻握住他的双手。Boyd让Raylan蜷缩在他的怀里，二人颤抖的身体紧紧挨在一起知道他们让对方冷静下来。他们就那样一直坐着，没再说一句话，直到救援队伍打穿了隧道，带来了新鲜的空气，光亮射入黑暗，地表的温暖再次包围他们。他们匍匐着爬出尽能过一人的救援通道，紧握着的手一直没有分开。

现在，在这个安静、昏暗的廉价旅馆房间里，Boyd再次握住Raylan颤栗的双手，直视他的双眼，“没有你一起我是不会离开的，Raylan，”他坚定地说，“你很早之前就离开了，你知道的。你现在所见的和你之前面对的没有任何不同。你活下来了，Raylan。现在，它不可能比过去造成更多的伤害。你不会有事的，真的。”

“它正包围着我们，Raylan。”Raylan小声回答道，试图抽出自己的手。

“不，它没有。”Boyd语气柔和，“听我说。这个世界不会支离破碎除非我们亲手将它撕裂，Raylan。而我肯定我才是我们当中唯一的那个享受这种快感的人。”他加重了力道，握紧手中的双手，顺着Raylan的抵抗站了起来离开椅子半趴在床上。他靠前倾向他正恐慌的朋友，放低自己的声音，试图冷静对方，“我在这儿和你一起，Raylan。我没有离开。现在，我们只需等待，你和我，好吗？这不是什么我们之前没做过的事儿。”

Raylan虔诚地望向他，如同他是什么守护天使，“你和我？”

现在Boyd离Raylan如此之近，他都感觉到通过他皮肤传来的热度，甚至是Raylan的脉搏跳动。Boyd开始后悔他没有把Raylan送去医院，这个情况远比他想象中的要危险。

但是他也担心现在移动高烧的人是否明智，只能深呼吸一口，说，“是的，Raylan，你和我，一起。”

“那好。”Raylan说完，似乎就失去了所有力气，瘫倒在床上，像个被突然吹灭的蜡烛。

Boyd探出手试Raylan的脉搏，眼睛紧张地搜寻着Raylan确定他是否没事。他试着叫了几声Raylan，脉搏猛地加速了一会儿，Raylan动了一下，发出一声呻吟。Boyd把Raylan扶着坐起来，伸手拿到杯子，总算把水给Raylan灌了进去。

Raylan咳嗽了几下，大部分都咽了下去，剩下的与汗液混合在了一起。Raylan又开始低声重复着说灯泡灭了。

“灯在亮着，Raylan，”Boyd说，“给我一分钟，我去把窗户给你开个缝。”

Boyd朝窗户走去，但是他的双眼一直没离开他的病人。打开窗户，去了趟卫生间，回屋后把椅子又放回了原处。Raylan的眼睛紧闭着，有点儿神游四方的意思，身体几乎没移动过，但是看上去他还是在挣扎着什么。

Boyd走到床的另一边，轻轻地坐到毯子上，转头看向他的朋友。“Raylan，张开你的眼睛。”

过了一分钟，Raylan总算照做了。当他看向Boyd时，笼罩在他眼神中的迷雾依然没有退散。Boyd张口说道，“灯在亮着，打开的窗户也会给我们通通风。这里没有黑暗，也不是矿下，Raylan。我也在这里。一起，记得吗？”

Raylan突然睁大双眼，起身哼唧了一下，似乎是在哽咽。他把头靠在Boyd的肩膀上，紧紧握住Boyd的手。

Boyd之后很长时间都没有再开口。他只是听着Raylan趴在他胸前的破碎话语，那些话八成很重要因为Raylan没再重复过。他感觉到Raylan的高烧正在消退。

*

当Raylan已经彻底熟睡时，Boyd发现自己可能也中途睡过去了几分钟。但是当他身边的男人突然身体发僵时，他立刻醒了，小心地移开身体。

Boyd的视线遇到了眼神中有些困惑但清明了许多的联邦法警Raylan Givens。“Raylan，”Boyd的开场白语气平静。他的手现在觉得有些空虚，因为Raylan的手已经不在了，一种奇怪的感觉。

“Boyd，”Raylan听上去有些好奇。

“你感觉如何？”

Raylan眼睛朝上盯着天花板看了一会儿，然后又巡视了一下屋子，似乎很陌生。“我头疼得要死。身体感觉像刚跑完了一场见鬼的马拉松。”他呻吟起来，“我之前得感觉多糟？”

“相当糟。”Boyd坐起来，伸手锊了下头发。“你记得发生了什么吗？”

Raylan看上去似乎要笑出声，但是又有了二念，“最好不是什么该死的下腰动作，我这岁数可应付不了那个。上帝保佑我没有找你一块儿喝了几杯。但，我实在是想不出第二个理由解释你为什么会在这里。”

Boyd双手捂脸，把脚落到地板上，试图掩饰他有些放弃的神态。“Raylan，干嘛不给你的头儿打个电话？他会给你一个解释的。我很确定你就只需要那么多。现在，请容许我回去冲个澡，两个小时后我还得工作。”

他拿起早先扔到一旁的外套，走出房间，看到了自己的卡车。Raylan在呼喊他的名字，Boyd上车后立刻启动不给Raylan的试图追随留出任何时间。

*

Boyd这次的排班长达八个小时，每一分钟他都在强迫自己忘记Raylan和Mag的下药。他机械地干着自己的活，努力保持脑袋空白。当他的轮班终于到来时，他立刻奔去了Audrey's，花了两美元买了一杯Jack Daniels，想理清他和Raylan Givens的关系。

直到现在，Raylan的友谊，反正不管那是什么，它把他们二人连结在一起，似乎是个永远送不完的礼物袋子，对他，对Raylan也是。Boyd在告诉Raylan信息时他从未犹豫过只要Raylan礼貌地开口；自他们重逢后，Raylan维护Boyd的荣誉也不是一次两次了。

当他们还是男孩儿时，他们不是什么铁哥们。在Givens家的家庭暴力发生之时，Boyd不在那里；当Boyd母亲惨绝人寰又广为人知的“意外”死亡发生时，Raylan也不在那里。但是他们都清楚。这种心知肚明来自一个封闭的小镇创造的成长环境，所有人都知道你家在搞什么鬼。

Raylan开始挖煤是因为他失去了棒球的奖学金因为什么技术上的问题，而他又不想趟他老爸正在搅和的脏水。他曾经告诉过Boyd，他一直在挖煤是因为有人替他留意身后的感觉并不糟糕，况且他也没其他事情可做。

Boyd挖煤因为他老爸说他生性顽劣还配不上给自己干活。而当Bo回心转意时，Boyd已经失去了兴趣。他一直在挖煤，他有了Raylan，他们可以一起下矿。

Raylan讨厌挖矿，Boyd对此了然于心就像他知道自己喜欢干爆破一样。管理层曾经想升Boyd的职，让他去各个隧道干活，和那些粉末打交道。但是Boyd没有答应一直干挖煤的行当直到Raylan突然离开。他不会让他的朋友独自面对他最恐惧的黑暗，他做不出来。

他想，这是他干过的仅有的几件最无私的事儿了。

而这或许也就是为什么他依然愿意相信Raylan是他的朋友，因为是这段友谊让他做出了这样的举动，去这样关心一个人，他以前从未有过如此经历。

Raylan经历了地狱般的一夜，Boyd把他带出了地狱，如果以前一样。Boyd很怀疑Raylan还会记得任何细节或是到底发生了什么。所以他也对今后他们二人的相处是否会有一丝改变保留意见。

如果Raylan早上的举动还有任何意味，那只是让一切变得更加苦涩。虽然Boyd不喜欢，他不能说自己没有感到惊喜。毕竟过去了很长一段时间。

Boyd正打算再灌下第二杯，为了死亡的再次觉醒之类的，这时，Raylan，帽子，枪，警徽，进了屋子。

他走到吧台，坐到Boyd身边的位子上，叫调酒师过来点了一个威士忌。如果他还在经受地狱之火的折磨，他也成功在他的独特步伐和不再颤抖的手下掩饰了起来。

“我和Art谈过了，”Raylan对着酒杯开口道，“我试了，但是我……我什么都不记得了，除了一直在害怕得要死。还有，我记得你告诉我你会留下来。我欠你一个道歉，Boyd，还有一个谢谢。”

“我可没做什么我以前没做过的事情，Raylan。”而我也不会再做，他默默加了一句，知道Raylan还是会明白。

他们在完美的默契下沉默地喝完了自己的酒。


End file.
